Conventionally, various kinds of clips have been proposed for use in attaching a console box, instrument panel, and the like to various kinds of panels constituting an automobile body.
For example, there is a console device to be attached on a floor of a vehicle body. In attaching the console device on the floor of the vehicle body, a fitting hole formed on a flange of the console box and a through hole formed on a seat portion are aligned to two fitting holes formed on the floor of the vehicle body, and in this state, a clip comprising an outer member and an inner member is inserted through the holes (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1998)-70838, paragraphs [0028] to [0037] and FIG. 2
In the clip comprising the outer member and inner member described in the Patent Document 1, when the inner member is withdrawn from the outer member, the diameter of the outer member is decreased to enable the clip to be detached from the respective fitting holes of the floor and the flange, the fitting hole of the floor, and the through hole of the seating portion. When the inner member is inserted into the outer member, the diameter of the outer member is enlarged to restrict the clip by the respective fitting holes and through hole, so as to fasten the console box to the floor of the vehicle body.